They Now Have Facebook!
by andromeda90
Summary: Sigyn has finally joined facebook! What type of messes with the Norse Gods get into now! What drama will facebook bring out!
1. Sigyn Joins Facebook

After reading so many glee facebook stories, and then reading khilari's story! I felt that this had to be done for the Norse Gods! so here it is! Maybe I'll write more of them...hmm...oh, and they are reincarnated! and they have some of their powers and all of their memories! i like the idea of having the norse gods reincarnated!

**They Now Have Facebook!**

**Sigyn is friends with Loki.  
>Sigyn is friends with Thor.<br>Sigyn is friends with Sif.****  
><strong>**Sigyn is friends with Odin.  
>20 Similar Posts.<br>**

**Thor: **Hey Sigyn! Loki finally managed to convince you to get a facebook?

**Loki:** Thor! The fuck! I wanted to be the first one to post on her wall!

**Thor:** Well….I can always delete it (shrug)

**Sigyn:** Vali finally convinced me to get a facebook

**Loki:** that is because he takes up after his father!

**Sigyn is married to Loki.  
><strong>(**Loki, Thor, Sif, Frigg, and 10 other people like this**)

**Sigyn has two sons, Vali and Narfi.**  
><strong>(Loki, Vali, Nari, Fenrir, Hel, and 9 others like this)<strong>

**Sif:** hey, Sigyn, I have some pictures of you, I'll post them up!

**Loki:** You will not, then everyone will be able to look at her!

**Sigyn:** why is that a problem?

**Loki:** I don't want anyone looking at what is mine

**Sigyn:** I am not an object to be owned Husband

**Vali:** I believe mother is angry at you father

_Sigyn is offline.  
>Loki<em>_is offline.  
>Vali is offline.<em>

**Thor LOST HIS HAMMER!**  
><strong>Heimdall:<strong> was it Loki again?

**Thor:** I don't think so, I have no heard from him in a while.

**Odin:** neither have I son

**Freyja:** please don't tell me you lost it to another giant? I refuse to marry anyone!

**Thor:** No, I don't think so…..

**Sif:** Thor, honey…..have you tried looking for it by that cabin near the Baltic Sea, since you were there trying to kill Jörmungandr

**Baldr is worried that no one has seen Loki around**  
><strong>Heimdall:<strong> yes, that has also been bothering me….this does not bode well for anyone

**Sif:** he better not come anywhere new my hair!

**Thor:** I think the wig looks lovely on you

_Sigyn is online_.

**Sigyn:** that was not the right thing to say, Thor

**Heimdall:** Sigyn! Where is that husband of yours up to now?

**Sigyn:** my husband is up to nothing this time around, and even if he was, what makes you think I would tell you?

**Loki:** *whistles* Fuck yeah! That is my Sigyn!

**Heimdall:** I was just curious of his whereabouts that is all….

**Loki:** well I am just fine Heimdall, I am touched by your worry *places hand over heart*

**Sigyn**: what is this that Thor lost his hammer?

**Loki:** and this time I had nothing to do with it? Never thought I would see the day!

**Thor:** Found it Sif! It was by the Baltic Sea!

**Loki:** were you trying to kill my kid again Thor?

**Jörmungandr:** it was just harmless fun, wasn't it God of Thunder? *innocent smile*

**Thor:** *glares* of course it was…..

**Sigyn is visiting America tomorrow!  
>Loki:<strong> and I still think I should come with you *grumbles*

**Sigyn**: I can take care of myself, I shall be fine, Loki

**Loki**: oh I know you can take care of yourself *waggles eyebrows* I have bruises to prove it!  
><strong>(Freyja, Fenrir, Hel, Tyr and 6 others like this)<strong>

**Thor:** wait, who are you visiting in America?

**Nari**: Me

**Thor:** why are you in America?

**Loki:** Sif, how do you put up with him all this time?

**Sif:** *sigh* Thor, hun, Nari is going to school in America

_Sigyn offline._

**Loki is free to party the whole week because the wife is gone. **  
>(Thor, Odin, Tyr, Frey, Fenrir, and 8 others like this)<p>

**Thor:** hey, can we come over then?

**Tyr:** Yeah, we can watch the soccer match! *cackle*

**Loki:** Fuck yeah! Party at my house!

**Vali:** father you do know that mother has a facebook now, right?

**Loki:** yes, so?

**Thor:** will be there in half an hour!

**Tyr:** I'll bring the beer!

_Thor offline.  
>Loki offline.<br>Tyr Offline.  
>Odin offline<em>.

**Sigyn is back from visiting her baby**.

**Created Album Rain, Rain, oh the Sun!**

**Sif:** love this! It looks like you had a lot of fun Sigyn! And Nari looks like he is enjoying college!

**Baldr**: is that you in a bikini? Whoa!

**Loki:** I swear Baldr, in this lifetime, mistletoe is found everywhere

**Sigyn**: Behave Loki, that is what got you in trouble the last time, remember?

**Loki**: I'll calm down when he stops drooling over you! and I know he still is! I can sense it!

**Sigyn**: thank you Baldr, and yes Sif, it was a lot of fun and Nari is enjoying it, though he does get a lot of homework

**Frigg:** talking about mistletoe, we haven't had a family get together in a while!

**Odin:** …..

**Thor**:…..

**Sigyn:** …..

**Baldr**: …..

**Heimdall**:…..

**Loki:** well Frigg, that is because we are not a family and we ended up killing each other…

**Heimdall:** I hate to agree with him, but it is true….

**Thor:** yes mother, not sure if having everyone under the same roof would be wise, or even possible!

**Frigg:** nonsense! We are all going to reunite! I'm going to create an event and you all better attend! Oh, of course I can understand if you can't Nari! Being in college in America and all!

**Nari:** Yes! Thank you Aunt Frigg!

**Loki:** hey Frigg, do people ever make fun of your name and call you Frigid?

**Frigg:**….you better be at the reunion, Loki.

_Frigg offline._

**Loki**: FML

**Sigyn:** It won't be that bad Loki, Nari isn't going so there is no way that he'll be turn into a wolf this time around

**Odin:** that was a long time ago Sigyn

**Sigyn:** yes well, it was ages in that cave with Vali's entrails holding my husband down, Lord Odin  
>(<strong>Loki, Vali, Nari, Hel, Fenrir and 7 others like this)<strong>

**Loki:** Sigyn?

**Sigyn:** yes?

**Loki:** I love you.  
>(<strong>Sigyn, Thor, Sif, Vali, Nari, and 20 others like this)<strong>

**Sigyn:** I'm still mad at you for partying while I was gone. I can clearly smell the alcohol and my garden looks completely trampled!

_Sigyn offline._

**Loki:** FML!

_Loki offline.  
><em>


	2. Sigyn has Free Time

Inspired this by a prompt at faithful_sigyn . livejournal . com!  
>What does Sigyn do when Loki has gone off in modern times!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sigyn has Free Time<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sigyn: The Husband has gone off again to Odin knows where for a business meeting!<strong>

**Odin:** actually, not even I know where

**Frigg:** It is a matter of speech dear

**Odin:** I know, I was just joking

**Frigg:** It was not funny

**(Freyja, Hel, Fenrir, Tyr, Baldr, and 10 others like this)**

**Sigyn:**if you two are going to argue, could you not do it on my status? Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Idunn<strong>-**-Sigyn**: hey, since you are all alone, was wondering if you wanted to come and help me and Bragi with the harvest?

**Sigyn**-**Idunn**: that sounds like fun! I enjoyed it last time, and like always, your apples are delicious!

**Freyja**: I would help, but I don't like work or dirt….unless I am getting paid…I do love money

**Sif:** if you love money so much then stop buying so much jewelry!

**Sif:**Oh! I would totally help, but I told Ull I would go and stay with him for a while!

* * *

><p><strong>Nari-<strong>**Sigyn**: Hey mom! I have been trying to contact my dad, but he isn't answering!

**Sigyn-****Nari:** I know honey, he has gone off again to Nons know where, but what is wrong?

**Nari:** Nothing, I just hadn't heard from him in a while….sigh

**Sigyn:** Oh Nari, your father loves you!

**Ull:** trust me, at least your father remembers you, my dad most of the time forgets I exist, honestly!

**Thor: **I don't forget you son!

**Ull:** you don't even know when my birthday is!

**Sif:** Ull, don't talk like that to your father, and Nari, Ull is right, Loki loves you! and you have a great mom! Sigyn!

**Sigyn:** It is comments like those that makes my annoyance with you lessen!

**(Sif likes this)**

**Sif:**Aww, thank you Sigyn!

* * *

><p><strong>Gefjon- Idunn:<strong> hey, I am gonna be a bit late!

**Sigyn:** Gefjon! You are going to be there! I cannot wait to see you!

**Gefjon**: Same here Sigyn! I can pick you and we can drive to Idunn's!

**Sigyn**: Yes! That would be great!

**Sigyn:** **Spent time with Gefjon and Idunn! It was great to catch up and eat apple pie!**

(**Gefjon, Idunn, Sofn, Freyr, and 5 others like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Siofn<strong>- **Sigyn:** Hello Sigyn, I heard Loki is not around again, how are you doing?

**Sigyn:** Siofn! Where have you been? I have been trying to contact you! and I am doing alright, though you would think I would have gotten used to being on my own with all the times he goes wandering….

**Siofn:** sorry about that, I had to get a new phone, and hey, you love him, so obviously you don't get used to being away from him, and that is why you have us, to entertain you when he is off making mischief!

**Gerd:** and because Loki loves you, even when he goes off doing what!

**Sigyn:** thank you Siofn, Gerd, what would I do without you two?

**Freyr:** live in a world full of dreariness, obviously!

**Sigyn**: So true Freyr!

**Freyja:** I do not understand how come he is your best friend and I am not?

**Freyr:** Please sis, you are like an evil leprechaun that only cares for gold, while I am a carebear!

**(Njord, Sif, Tyr, Heimdall, Skadi and 14 others like this)**

**Freyja**: I am not an evil leprechaun!

**Gerd:** You are definitely a carebear, my little carebear Gerd!

**Siofn:** hey Gerd and Freyja, is Freyr little or big? ~_^

**Freyja:** he is pretty big!

**Gerd:**yes, he definitely is!

* * *

><p><strong>Sigyn: Just had a makeover! Time to party out in the city!<strong>

**Siofn:** Yes! Time to show off those legs!

**Gerd**: You are going to love that new club that opened!

**Freyr:** It is definitely awesome! Just ask Freyja!

**Freyja:** Going to be the best night, I assure you!

**Nari:** Not sure I agree with mother going out clubbing….

**Vali:** same here….

**Sigyn:** so you two would rather I stay home, curled up in my bed, crying, wondering why my husband leaves me, wondering if it is even worth living?

**Nari:** Of course not mom! We want you to be happy! Right Vali?

**Vali:** Mother deserves to have fun!

**Sigyn;** aww, I love you two! My little boys!

**Thrud:** you know, you two just got played right?

**Nari:** nah, we just said that so if dad asks if we did anything, we can say we did!

**Vali:** true story

**Thrud:**you two have learned well from Loki and by the look of Sigyn's reply….her as well!

* * *

><p><strong>Sigyn: Loki is back, thank you for keeping me company while he was gone!<strong>

**(Siofn, Sif, Idunn, Freyr, and 20 others like this)**


End file.
